


Like cracking your bones

by SG1SamFan (LemonScience33)



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Cheating, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Handcuffs, Hate Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonScience33/pseuds/SG1SamFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“You know, Starbuck,” she says, “It wouldn’t be so bad, you and Lee, if you weren’t such a bitch.” </i> </p><p><i>Kara huffs out a laugh through her nose. “I thought we agreed to skip the chit-chat, Dualla.” </i> </p><p><i>“You must be a fantastic frak.” </i> </p><p><i>Kara twists her mouth into a grin and leans in close to Dee’s cheek, until the other woman looks away. “<b>You have no idea.<b>” </b></b></i> </p><p>Kara and Dee, handcuffed together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like cracking your bones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lyssie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyssie/gifts).



> Written for the third annual Female Character Trope Fest on Dreamwidth. Prompt was "Battlestar Galactica, Dee/Kara, handcuffed together."
> 
> Not beta read, just dashed off for fun. :)

Dee is the first to break the silence.

“You know, Starbuck,” she says, “It wouldn’t be so bad, you and Lee, if you weren’t such a bitch.”

Kara huffs out a laugh through her nose. “I thought we agreed to skip the chit-chat, Dualla.”

“You must be a fantastic frak.”

Kara twists her mouth into a grin and leans in close to Dee’s cheek, until the other woman turns away in discomfort. “ _You have no idea._ ”

Dee eyes the handcuffs that bind them together in this stupid supply closet, Kara’s right hand chained to Dee’s left.

Then she stares Kara down, and before Kara can react, Dee has yanked Kara forward by the cuffs.

Kara throws a punch at Dee’s face, but it’s her left arm, dammit, and she’s off-balance, and Dee catches Kara’s fist three inches away.

She twists it behind Kara’s back and in the next moment she’s biting Kara’s lip, hard enough to draw blood.

“Frak you,” Kara says, and bites back.

What follows is a nasty battle to see who can make the other come first.

Kara’s reputation in bed is well earned, and Dee doesn’t stand a godsdamned chance.

Kara gets her hand in Dee’s pants, and then she’s twisting her fingers ruthlessly inside Dee’s cunt, sucking Dee’s neck hard enough that it will leave an ugly mark.

Then Dee surprises her by pinching Kara’s clit right through her pants, and Kara comes, just a little.

She lets out her anger on Dee’s clit, rubbing her thumb in vicious little circles and pinning Dee under her body so she can’t squirm away.

Dee screams.

“I win,” Kara snarls. “Where’s my prize?”

Dee grins brilliantly, and it doesn’t reach her eyes. Dee yanks down Kara’s pants and her underwear, and then Dee’s mouth is on her, licking and sucking, her long, graceful finger curving inside to hit just the right spot.

It’s good, so frakking good, but Kara makes herself stay quiet when she comes.

Dee sinks her teeth into Kara’s upper thigh, and Kara twists her ponytail and drags her off. But Dee is laughing, now. There’s barely any malice in it. “I guess that’s what he sees in you,” she says, matter of fact.

Kara is still breathing hard. “I have other charms,” she grunts, pushing her hair out of her face.

Then she pulls up her pants, and Dee does the same.

Helo finds them an hour later and shoots Kara a look. “It’s good I found you before you did anything drastic,” he says lightly.

Kara clenches her jaw, licks her cracked lips. “Frak you, Helo.”


End file.
